


Some Peace of Mind

by authoressnebula (authoressjean)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean Winchester, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean loves his little brother, Episode: s02e10 Hunted, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mother Hen Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam loves his big brother, Schmoop, Season/Series 02, Sick Sam Winchester, i love that that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressnebula
Summary: Sam falls ill after a hunt in a marsh. Sick enough that Dean decides serious downtime is needed, not just two days rest in a motel room.And if he gets the chance to keep his little brother and kid in sight and taken care of, after Gordon, after Dad's secret, well. He could use some rest, too.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from LiveJournal June 2009. There is so much schmoop here it's unbelievable.
> 
> And I am actually making this a warning: Sam is sick and recovering from pneumonia, which might be a trigger for some what with the pandemic going on. But I promise he gets better. If you're trying to avoid someone feeling ill with what could be the symptoms that those with COVID-19 are feeling, though, you may want to skip this fic. I don't get super explicit but Sam's sick and having a hard time breathing.
> 
> The reason I'm posting this is because this IS really a fluffy fic meant to make people feel a little better with a happy ending and some brotherly love. I hope it does help in the midst of everything. We WILL get better. We WILL get past this. We WILL keep going. Stay home, stay safe, and know that you're not alone. <3

It was almost lunch when Dean pulled the car off the road. The road was deserted, only a few farms dotting the landscape around them. The sun was bright but not hot, and even the damn birds were singing something happy.  
  
Dean stepped out quietly and kept the door almost-shut. Opening the back car door was more difficult on account of the hinge that Dean hadn't been able to keep from squeaking. Not since the accident. He still tried to open it as carefully and quietly as possible, then ducked down to gaze inside.  
  
Sam was laid out in the back, knees tucked up and pressing against the front seats. He'd slid down from the small pillow Dean had snagged from the last motel and rested now with his head flat on the seat. His hair looked wet, and his skin looked too pale. His lips were slightly parted, raspy breaths pulled in and out. It was for that reason that Dean had pulled the car over.  
  
Dean carefully climbed in, nearly laid out on top of his brother to reach Sam's forehead. He felt warmth, too much warmth, but sweat, too. Which was better than it had been two days ago, with no sweat and way too much heat. Leaning and leaving his weight against the front seats, Dean carefully began to lift Sam back up onto the pillow.  
  
Worst part of it was, this hadn't been supernatural. Sure, they'd been hunting something supernatural, but the damn thing had led them around a bog in the middle of the night for hours on end. By the time they'd gotten out, they'd both been soaked, cold, pissed off, and tired. They'd taken warm showers and fallen into warm beds. Creature dead, sleep earned. End of story.  
  
Except the next morning, Sam had awakened with a sore throat. Mentioned it in passing, hadn't said anything else besides that. All throughout the next two days, though, Sam'd started sneezing more, coughing, looking more miserable.  
  
The fourth day, Dean had gotten up to find Sam pale, shivering, and nearly unconscious.  
  
The ER had deemed it pneumonia, and the on-call doctor had written out a prescription for medication. Otherwise than that, the only thing that was going to help was rest (which Sam had apparently been lacking in order for the pneumonia to spread this fast), fluids (again, something Sam wasn't high on), and his big brother. Last one hadn't been prescribed, but Dean knew where and when he was needed.  
  
Sam stirred just as Dean began to move him. His eyes cracked open, hazel peeking through the slits. “Shhh, s'all right,” Dean murmured. “I got you. Just movin' you, okay?”  
  
A soft noise was the response. Dean cradled Sam's head and neck, placed him on the pillow. Sam's eyes sought Dean, always sought Dean, and Dean gave a small smile. The slitted eyes fell shut and the breathing evened out once more. Not as raspy as before. Not perfect, either, but Dean'd take what he could get. He stayed there, hunched over Sam with his legs and back beginning to cramp up from the twisted angle, ignoring both in favor of watching Sam. He'd forgotten how the normal, usual things could be as dangerous, painful, as the things they hunted.  
  
He slid out and stretched in an attempt to get his back to forgive him. Nearby, he could hear a tractor going through the fields, though it wasn't anywhere in sight. Nice, peaceful, normal place.  
  
Hopefully the house would be the same. It was maybe twenty or so more minutes up the road, according to Bobby. Off-road place, had belonged to Pastor Jim, had been bequeathed to Bobby in the will. “Key's under the mat,” Bobby had told Dean when he'd called from the ER, Sam groggy in the hospital bed beside him. “Stay up as long as you need to. If you were closer, I'd demand you boys come to me, but Jim's little fishing place should be easier to get to.”  
  
It _was_ easier to get to, Dean found out. It wasn't back a dozen little roads like Bobby's place was, but it wasn't on the main road, either. Just one small lane that went back through a sparse amount of trees, flowers, and bushes, before it opened up into fields. The road dead-ended to the left with a small circle to allow drivers to turn around. Beyond the circle was the driveway of a small white house. Two-story, closed-in porch with netting, even a garage for him to set the Impala in.  
  
It'd do.  
  
He set the car in park and left it on for the heat, damn the gas. It was still April, still cold. He left the door almost-shut again and headed up to the porch. The door to the screen porch was merely opened by a push, no lock anywhere. The front door before him had a small mat in front of it, and a quick search secured the key.  
  
Even despite the fact that it was daylight, and that Bobby came out here apparently twice a year to continue upkeep on the place, Dean still kept his hand on his piece at the small of his back. He couldn't hear anything, not even a mouse or a bug, and after a quick search of the house, he doubted he ever would.  
  
Jim had kept the place well maintained, and Bobby had continued to do so. Clean little white kitchen attached to an open living room that faced a fireplace. Two bedrooms on the main floor, one on the second, a bathroom on each floor, and the stairway wasn't too long or high. It was cozy and nice and perfect.  
  
Dean shoved the key in his pocket and went out to bring Sam in. His slow, steady walk became a quick run when he saw Sam fumbling with the car door. “Hey, hey, easy tiger,” Dean said gently once he opened the door. “Take it easy, Sammy.”  
  
Sam was panting slightly, and the panting turned into a hacking cough that made Dean wince. “Couldn't find you,” Sam whispered when he had his breath back.  
  
“I'm right here, man,” Dean said, cursing himself for leaving Sam alone. Had to be done, but he should've gotten Sam up first. “Just checking the place out.”  
  
That had Sam frowning in confusion. “...The place? What...?”  
  
Dean smiled. “Jim's old fishing place, his “retirement” package, remember? We're staying here for a few weeks until you're back up on your feet.”  
  
“But the job-”  
  
“No hunting,” Dean said firmly. “No jobs. We need a break, Sam. We're taking a break.” After Gordon and Dad's secret, it was all out of control, and Sam was fumbling and falling apart in the wake of it all. Kid needed something stable, something that stayed the same for more than a day.  
  
And frankly, so did Dean.  
  
“Let's get you inside,” Dean said. He pulled Sam to his feet, already prepping himself to take Sam's weight. Sam's legs buckled but did hold, and Dean knew that was more because of Sam's sheer determination, not his physical strength. Together they limped across the grass, up the stairs, and into the house.  
  
  
  
The house was just the right amount of small to leave Sam not feeling lost, and just the right amount of big to leave him feeling able to breathe.  
  
Well, when he could.  
  
He could feel something sharp and ragged in his throat, something that made him have to clear his throat every single time he breathed. And that in turn led to a cough, which led to no breathing until the cough subsided. Then the sharp feeling returned, and it started all over again.  
  
The coughing was pushing at his head, pain and aches at the top of his brain. Last thing he needed right now was a vision. He winced at the thought and pulled the blanket a little tighter around him. Wasn't that cold out, Dean had the heat kicked up past a general comfort level, but Sam couldn't stop shivering.  
  
The knife in his throat came back suddenly, and Sam was bent over, coughing and choking and trying to pull air in. Eventually the coughs were more expel than intake, and Sam could hear a ringing in his ears as he fought to breathe. God but he didn't want to pass out again. Scared the crap out of Dean two days ago when he'd done it, but he couldn't breathe-  
  
He felt himself pulled back, straightened, then pushed down into something soft. The change in position allowed for some air to get in, and he tried not to take it in too fast. Finally his throat let go enough for him to pant and pull in more air.  
  
His head was pounding, but at the steady hand on his shoulder, Sam opened his eyes. He knew it'd be Dean, always Dean, but he wasn't prepared for the amount of worry on his face. Gentle fingers wiped away tears from his cheeks Sam didn't remember shedding. “Water or tea?” Dean asked.  
  
The thought of either on his throat sounded too good to be true, and he could imagine the cool water only sharpening the knife. He shuddered and closed his eyes. “You've gotta drink something,” Dean's voice said, following him to the dark space behind his eyelids. He sounded even more concerned than he had before. “And I know you don't want to, but rest and fluids were the doctor's orders.”  
  
“Tea,” Sam finally allowed. He settled back into the pillows and dared to open one eye. “Not too hot, though; s'just gonna aggravate it.”  
  
“Warm tea it is.” Dean stood and straightened the covers he'd rustled before leaving. His bare feet didn't make a sound on the floor, and Sam tried to remember the last time he'd seen his brother actually walk around in his bare feet at all. Not that Sam would've suggested the idea considering the places they usually stayed, but. It meant Dean was comfortable, felt secure and safe enough in the house to walk around without his button-up or his socks.  
  
Sam felt secure and safe in the house because Dean was there.  
  
He slid down a little more on the pillow, enough that he wasn't fully sitting up, but up enough that he wouldn't start choking. The headache was still throbbing at his temples, though. Wasn't going to let up anytime soon, and sitting there with it wasn't going to allow him to sleep. He needed aspirin.  
  
Unfortunately, the aspirin was on the nightstand next to him. Well, other side of the bed, and if he moved to get it for himself, Dean would kill him.  
  
Dean had done enough for him already. Sam wasn't an invalid. He was twenty-three, and had been in worse pain than this. He could get the aspirin bottle himself, and then sip it down with the tea that Dean was already making for him.  
  
He slid the blankets down and slid over as slow as he could. His throat seemed to have expunged the sharpness for the moment, but the headache grew in intensity each time he moved his head. It felt like weights and hammers in his skull, rolling around and beating against his brain each time his head tipped. A bad pinball game, and he could make it stop as soon as he got the aspirin. He reached out as far as he could towards the bottle.  
  
A shock of pain went through his head, and he had to shut his eyes against it. A second later, he heard the aspirin bottle hit the floor, rattling like a maraca.  
  
“Lay back down, _now_.”  
  
And it had tattled on him, too. Sam tried to open his eyes and felt his stomach rebel as the pain flared. “Dean,” he whispered helplessly.  
  
“There a reason you decided to crawl and almost fall off the other side of the bed?” Despite the irritated tone Sam was pulled back almost tenderly and brought back down on the pillows. The headache slid against his head mercilessly, and Sam found himself almost floating on the pain.  
  
“Sam. _Sammy_.”  
  
He blearily opened his eyes, thankful that his stomach stayed quiet. Even more thankful that his brother had two aspirin in his extended hand, a mug of tea in his closed fist. Sam took the pills and the tea, downing both with a sigh. The little sharp shards in his throat were soothed, and he took another long sip before settling back, breathing in the aroma.  
  
Dean looked even more worried than before. “Thank you,” Sam whispered. Throat felt scratchy already, but a tentative clearing settled most of it. He could savor the tea, then.  
  
“Next time, you tell me if you need something,” Dean said firmly. He shifted slightly from where he sat on the side of the bed. “I mean it Sammy. You're not to leave this bed unless I give the okay. Got it?”  
  
“No argument from me,” Sam said.  
  
“No, not now. But you'll argue later.”  
  
“No,” Sam said, and tried to put as much insistence in it as he could. “I promise. Staying right here, letting you be my maid; you can run around higgledy-piggledy for me.”  
  
Dean raised his eyebrow. “' _Higgledy-piggledy_ '? Dude. I know you're sick, but...”  
  
“Shut up,” Sam mumbled. “It's a real word.” His brother was grinning in amusement, though, and a little teasing was worth that. Anything to erase the permanent worry lines Dean had been wearing since...well.  
  
Dean spoke again, keeping him from sliding down towards thoughts he didn't want. “I'm not wearing one of those outfits.”  
  
“Thank god.” They shared a small grin that was broken by Sam's cough. Just a small one, but enough to make him bring the mug up and take another long sip. His throat felt even better than before, surprisingly. Dean's tea was not too cool, not too hot. Just right. Goldilocks, and the thought made his lips turn up. Dean had always known how to make things just right.  
  
He'd rallied against being an invalid earlier, having Dean wait on him, not being independent enough to take care of himself. Now, though, Sam found he was actually...okay with letting Dean take over. It was a little bit of a relief, actually. To know Dean would be there and take care of things, to know Dean _wanted_ to take care of Sam. To know he could let go and have Dean there to catch him. “I promise,” Sam murmured, already feeling half asleep. God, _sleep_. “Stay right here n' I'll let you take 'f me.” He could feel his grip on the mug loosening, too tired to hold it in his lap anymore.  
  
And just like he'd thought, the mug was lifted away like magic. Not a drop spilled.  
  
“Good,” Dean said softly. “It's my job, and I'm kinda awesome at it.” Sam's hair felt brushed for an instant, and then Sam could hear bare feet padding away. Dean seemed to like playing big brother, “maid” for the day or however long it'd take to get Sam well.  
  
Sam drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the stress that Dean had felt before worrying over Sam, the 'vacation' itself was peaceful. Boring, almost. Tedious. Dean loved being able to be bored with tediousness.  
  
Sam slept for most of the time. When he did wake, it was only to ask for things like water. Other times, Dean woke him to give him medication, and Sam would drift back off again immediately after. Hadn't stayed awake for more than seven minutes at a time, if Dean had to wager a guess. Essentially, all Dean did was watch his brother sleep.  
  
Surprisingly, Dean was more than content to do that. No television, but that was okay, too. The less noise there was, the easier it was to listen for Sam.  
  
Around the fifth day, Dean decided to venture out and really explore the house, safely sure that Sam was sleeping peacefully and deeply. The house wasn't huge, but it still took him awhile before he discovered a stack of books in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Nothing mystical about them, nothing with hunting as a topic. Real books, like _Moby Dick_ and _A Tale of Two Cities_ and even a comic book that looked to date back to the 60's. Dean had almost forgotten stuff like this existed. Things that didn't revolve around hunting. The stack got taken downstairs to be dusted and reviewed. There were probably things in there that even Dean'd be willing to read, starting with the comic book.  
  
He was going through the pile at the kitchen table when movement alerted him to a presence. Dean glanced up and found Sam leaning heavily against the doorway. “Sammy?” he asked even as he hurried over to his brother. “The hell did you get up-”  
  
“I just...I couldn't stay in bed,” Sam whispered. Kid hadn't spoken in a normal voice since they'd gotten to the house. “Need to get up.”  
  
“Then you call me,” Dean said. He wrapped his arm around Sam's back and walked him over to the kitchen table. “If you'd tripped or something-”  
  
“You'd have caught me.”  
  
Dean was glad that Sam couldn't see him while he helped him into the chair; Sam had to say stuff like that and leave Dean with a silly warm feeling inside. Sweet that he'd said it, but still. Too mushy for Dean's tastes.  
  
Even if it was true.  
  
Sam sat with a relieved sigh, one which promptly turned into a cough. “Tea or water?” Dean asked immediately, heading for cupboards. Stockpiled nicely with all sorts of mugs, cups, _wine glasses_. Anything Dean could possibly want. Anything Sammy could need.  
  
“Uh, soup, actually.”  
  
Dean glanced over his shoulder. Kid was sitting easier, though he still leaned heavily on his elbow that was resting on the table. Eyes weren't as glazed over. Not like they had been that first day they'd shown up. “You sure?” he asked anyways. “Wanna do tea first, then see?”  
  
Sam shook his head. “Soup it is, then,” Dean confirmed. A small smile thanked him, and he started searching for where exactly he'd put the Campbell's. No other soup for when you were sick. He'd learned that way back when Sam had been three and agitated by a fever. Bright eyes and flushed cheeks and floppy hair every which way, but still polite and sweet with “pwease” and “f'ank you”. Only complained twice, but the kid _had_ been sick.   
  
All these years later, that sweet kid hadn't changed all that much. Not enough to warrant watching in case he became evil incarnate, and Dean found himself shaking his head helplessly. God. He hated thinking about Gordon, about Dad's last words.   
  
He focused back on the soup and banished all thoughts of hunting and demonic destinies from his head. A little more searching took place before he found it hiding behind the box of tea, a sure sign that he was supposed to do both. He set to work on both, sneaking a glance over at Sam.  
  
Despite being sick, the kid looked happier and calmer than he had in awhile. Too long. After the fiasco with Gordon, Sam had been more...hollow, in a way. The hunter's insistence to kill Sam had only been a sledgehammer to the nail that Dad's last words were. And Dean knew that Sam didn't think he saw Sam's added tension, the way his fingers hesitated before he dipped his hands in holy water. Or the way that he looked at Dad's journal like he'd been slapped, but Dean knew. Knew and hated it.  
  
And if Dean had thought he'd been floundering, Sam was a thousand times worse. Worse not just because it was all focused on Sam, but because Sam had learned the keep-it-inside trick that Dean had so perfectly shown him only a few months before. As much as Dean hated that Sam was sick (nearly hospitalized sick) he was secretly glad for it, too. It meant that Sam had to stop and take a break, at least for a little bit.  
  
Though he hadn't expected his brother to give into Dean's big-brother mode so fast, but hey, Dean wasn't complaining.  
  
The tea and soup nearly finished at the same time, and Dean brought both to the table. Sam was pouring over the books, looking almost halfway through _Moby Dick_ already. “You read fast,” Dean said with a nod to the book.  
  
Sam gave a quick grin as he carefully placed the book aside. “Nah, just jumping to my favorite part. Where'd you find all these?” he whispered.  
  
“Upstairs. If you finish your soup like a good little boy, I'll let you go play with the nice books,” Dean said sweetly, grinning when Sam reached out and poked him in the side. “It's mostly broth, but I promise there's really noodles and chicken in there. Really. Saw 'em slide out of the can myself.”  
  
“I'll take your word for it. Thank you,” Sam softly added, lifting a spoon out that was nothing but broth. He still sipped it and let his eyes sink shut in happiness.  
  
“Good?”  
  
“Feels good on the throat,” and Sam did sound better even after the one sip. He turned back to the soup and began to eat. Three more sips in and Dean stood, tearing a sheet of paper towel off and handing it to Sam. Sam paused to take it, then cast a raised eyebrow up to Dean. “Saying I'm messy?”  
  
“You will be,” Dean said knowingly. “I know you and soup.”  
  
“I was _four_ , Dean. You ever gonna let it go?”  
  
“Actually, I was thinking of the diner six weeks ago.”  
  
Sam stared at him incredulously. “The waitress _tripped_. It wasn't me being messy.”  
  
“Who'd she drop it on?”  
  
Finally, a burst of laughter, though a tiny and weak one. Enough for Dean, who let himself smile with satisfaction for having garnered it.  
  
A few more sips were all Sam managed before he set the spoon back into the bowl. Without hesitating Dean slid the mug of tea over, checking overtly to see if it was still warm. “Thanks,” Sam said, a sheepish grin matching his red cheeks. He took a long sip before cradling the mug in his hands. “You put honey in it?”  
  
“Obviously,” Dean replied absently. The red flush wasn't going away; it wasn't embarrassment. A quick press of his hand to Sam's head revealed heat. Fever was back.  
  
Sam, amazingly, didn't lean away from his brother's hand. He did attempt to set the mug back down on the table, but it wobbled and slid the remaining two inches from his hands to the tabletop. Dean stilled it quickly, his eyes darting to Sam's hands.  
  
The slight tremor he saw, coupled with Sam's soft, “M'cold,” was all the incentive Dean needed to pull Sam's chair out. “Back to bed,” Dean ordered, though gently. “With all the blankets you could want.”  
  
Sam didn't argue, his eyes already drooping. Kid looked ready to topple over, if Dean wasn't careful. Standing, Sam wavered even more, and Dean guided a hand around his waist. Kid had been wavering for a long time, long before he'd ever gotten sick.  
  
And just like before, Dean was there to keep him upright.  
  
“Hate not being able t'stay 'wake,” Sam said, yawning at the tail end of his sentence. They finally made it back to the bed where Sam sank with a grateful groan. “Cold.”  
  
“I gotcha,” Dean replied softly. Sam's legs were carefully tugged up and placed onto the bed, where Sam immediately pulled them up towards his chest. The blankets were soft and thick in Dean's grasp, easily pulled over from the opposite side of the bed. “And don't worry about not being able to stay awake,” he continued and draped the blankets over Sam. Twenty-three years of practice made it easy, and the gentle tucking in afterwards was instinctive. “You need rest, Sammy. Doctor's orders.”  
  
“ _Your_ orders,” Sam whispered. Dean snorted and a small smile played at his lips.  
  
“Good thing you know who's got top authority here.”  
  
Sam's lips twitched, but his eyes were already closing. “Don' lose th'books,” he mumbled. “Wan'...wan' read'm.”  
  
“I won't,” Dean promised. Sam's eyes slid all the way shut, and a few moments later, the steady sound of his breathing was audible. Already it sounded ten times better than it had five days ago. Still a ways to go for recovery, but he sounded more peaceful. Like breathing was easier.  
  
Dean hoped that it was. That for a little bit, Sam could trust that Dean wouldn't let Gordon get him, wouldn't let Dad's words become a reality.  
  
A small strand of Sam's hair slipped into his face, and Dean tucked it back to join the other strands. “I won't,” he murmured again.  
  
He gazed down at his sleeping brother until his feet tightened. He left then for the kitchen, his stomach already concerned with the rest of the chicken noodle soup waiting in the pot on the stove.  
  
  
  
 _Leaning against the railing, I was able to but glimpse her as she left the vernissage. Her laugh drifted up to where I stood, a viewer charmed and entranced. She was radiant, even without sunlight, and her companion did not but know it. I watched as she walked away, my heart heavy in my chest. We had made our farewells all too clear so many years ago. It would not be fair of me to say hello now, not when she was so obviously cheerful and full of love for_  
  
“Good book?”  
  
Sam laid the book open across his covered lap and nodded. “It's not bad,” he replied softly. Honestly he hadn't been expecting anything great, but so far it had been fairly decent.  
  
Honestly, he wasn't expecting to stay awake long enough to see if it went from decent to fantastic.  
  
As if to prove himself right, he yawned, and the yawn ended in a few coughs. Dean paused near the side of the bed, hand automatically reaching for mug on the small table, brow tightened in concern. Sam held up a hand to still him and took several deep breaths. The sharp knife, thankfully, subsided. Just a warning, then.  
  
Sam'd had enough with warnings lately.  
  
It didn't come back, though, and he let his hand fall. Dean's own hand took a little longer to do so, and when it did, it was done reluctantly. “I'm okay,” Sam whispered. He could probably talk normally now, eight days in, but with the looming threat of sharpness in his throat again...no. He'd stick with whispering for a few minutes.  
  
It wasn't like he had to fight to be heard over any noise anyway. Dean moved around the house silently in order to not wake Sam up, his ears practically tuned to a frequency that was Radio Sam.  
  
Dean's hand brushed and stayed against Sam's forehead, gentle touch that felt warm. “Not as warm,” Dean finally confessed. “Still warm, but not boiling, either. Rather not have boiled brains for lunch.”  
  
Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean. “Either I'm feverish and I'm hallucinating, or you're just...saying really weird things.” Which probably meant Dean hadn't been sleeping: Dean got odd when he didn't sleep. He either tended to get violent and angry, like a two year old who'd missed their nap, or he got...well, goofy. Said random things and giggled at random intervals that never ceased to amuse Sam.  
  
Except Sam wasn't going to be amused if Dean wasn't sleeping because of him. Sam'd let him play big brother because it was supposed to be helping him, and the dark circles were gone, sure, but-  
  
“Nah, just my being random,” Dean said. “And I slept, don't worry.”  
  
“You're not gonna go Hulk on my ass?”  
  
Dean did grin at that. “I've never turned green in my life.”  
  
“I beg to differ. That one tunnel we slipped down-”  
  
“We're not talking about that.”  
  
“Sure we're not,” Sam said quietly with a knowing smirk. Dean rolled his eyes, as was expected, and Sam's response was a small laugh. The usual brother thing to do. It felt nice to just be brothers for a change. Not just hunters, or sons of John Winchester even. But brothers.  
  
And Sam had let Dean play big brother so Dean would feel better because. Well. It was Dean. Dean relaxed when he knew where Sam was, how Sam was, knew that he could help. Even with Sam sick as a dog, it was still better than them on the road hunting something. This, this sickness, this Dean could deal with and handle, and god knew that Dean could handle anything they hunted, but here he didn't have to watch both of their asses to get out alive.  
  
They were safe. Dean could stay focused on Sam and for some reason, one that Sam could never understand as a little brother, it really helped Dean to help Sam. Sam was totally okay with helping Dean.  
  
Something cold and wet was laid on Sam's head, and he was sliding halfway down the bed before he realized it. “Dean-”  
  
“Sorry kid; you spaced out on me. And your temp's a little higher than I'd like, so...cool cloth it is. They generally work better if you're laying down. And since rest is also something you need, let's go with it. Twofer here, works all around.”  
  
As much as Sam's body craved sleep, though, he couldn't help but want to stay awake for more than, say, five minutes at a time. “I haven't even been awake all that long,” he protested feebly, because if he didn't argue with Dean a little, Dean was going to assume he was seriously ill.  
  
“You were reading,” Dean countered.  
  
“Not even a paragraph,” Sam managed to say before a yawn overtook him. Dammit.  
  
Dean gave a small, though still triumphant, smirk. “As I was saying, rest. Considering how you much sleep you missed out on to land you this sick in the first place...”  
  
He trailed off when Sam glanced away. Sam had honestly wondered how long it would take for it to come up. Dean cleared his throat, at least giving Sam warning, before he continued. “You obviously need to catch up on that sleep. That's all I'm saying.”  
  
That...didn't sound at all like the chew-out Sam had realized was going to eventually come his way. Not eating, not sleeping would all lead Dean to his pissed-off-worried state. All of that lending itself to pneumonia? Yeah. Chew-out.  
  
Which Dean wasn't doing. Sam turned his gaze back to his brother. “Later,” Dean said to his unspoken question.  
  
“When I can better defend myself?” Sam whispered.  
  
“You don't really have an argument because I know why you were doing it.” Dean paused and ran his fingers through his hair. It looked softer, like he hadn't put any gel in it. Another defense down, just like the socks. “But later. Okay?”  
  
Sam merely nodded. For now, Gordon and Dad's secret weren't allowed in. It was as if Dean had locked every type of door and window on the place, no evil things admitted, the sign on the fort reading clear brothers only, anything demonic and bad keep out.  
  
“Good. Sleeping now; you've come a long way, but your body's still demanding rest Sammy, so-”  
  
“Okay,” Sam said hoarsely, and further settled himself on the bed to comply. Dean paused mid-sentence, suspicious big brother frown on. No doubt wondering why his stubborn little brother was still being so compliant, but he probably wouldn't really guess. Probably also thought that he'd been subtle all these years, and that Sam really didn't know how much he sometimes needed to play big brother and nothing else. To be the one that took care of Sam and could fix everything.  
  
Sam gave a small smile and after a moment Dean finally let the frown go. “I'll wake you up in a little bit with medication and food. Soup sound okay?”  
  
Soup sounded more than okay, but not then. Not with sleep drifting just within reach. And Dean hadn't been wrong: his body _was_ craving sleep. “Sounds wonderful,” he murmured, yawning wide enough to bring moisture to his eyes. He let them drift shut, shifting his head on the pillow just so to find the most relaxing spot.  
  
The washcloth began to slide from his jostling. Within seconds calloused fingers were brushing against his forehead to reposition it. Sam might've smiled a little: wasn't sure. He was more than fairly certain that those same deft fingers brushed through his hair, though Dean would deny it.  
  
And he knew that those same hands were responsible for carefully lifting the book from his lap, keeping his place and marking the page with the soup-can label turned bookmark he found later.  
  
  
  
Sixteen days later, and Dean had finally agreed that Sam was well enough to hit the road once more. He was walking without falling down (though how much walking he could do at one time still wasn't enough to make Dean ecstatic), talking without sounding like he'd swallowed shrapnel (and that wasn't an image Dean had wanted. At all).  
  
The remaining food stuffs had gone into a plastic bag in the trunk: they'd finish it up over the next week. The rest of the packing had been done by Dean. Sam had offered to help, several times, and each time Dean had refused. Kid wasn't up to full strength yet. And bags were heavy. Especially theirs.  
  
Sam was already starting to carry luggage, though. Nothing bag related. His shoulders looked a little more hunched, and the magic of the house, their brief vacation, was being left behind. Harsh reality beckoned. As did a job that didn't pay, didn't offer gratitude, and was always demanding of them.  
  
Especially of Sam. Too much of Sam.  
  
Dean was feeling the pressure himself as he loaded the last bag into the trunk. He paused with his hand on the lid, staring inside at the contents. Nothing new or special about them. Well. There was the small cardboard box of the books that Dean had found, now nestled into the back corner of the trunk. They'd take light jobs for awhile, and Dean would make sure that Sam read something besides coroner's reports over the next few weeks.  
  
He closed the lid when the sound of the screen door's hinges tattled on Sam's otherwise silent exit. “I told you to wait for me,” Dean admonished and moved swiftly up the stairs. Nothing too tedious, but they were still steep. And Sam hadn't taken stairs in over two weeks.  
  
“I'll be okay,” Sam said softly. He could speak normally now, no complaints of an agitated throat for over four days. Still, Dean couldn't find himself to speak loudly, either. Not here. Not in the place that had become a sanctuary for the both of them.  
  
Sam did let Dean help him down the stairs. Just a hand at his elbow, Sam's other hand steady on the railing. He didn't falter once, the pace slow and careful. Dean felt himself waiting for the snap forward, the sharp burst where everything went back to high speed, shouts and screams, out of control situations that they seemed to live in. Out of control life, world.  
  
Sam made it to the car and slid into the passenger's seat, no smile on his face when Dean closed the door with care. Dean moved around to his own door, and before he could stop himself he gazed at the house over the roof of the Impala. It wasn't big, wasn't perfect, had no fences or security defenses.  
  
But somehow, Dean had felt safer than he had in years in that house. He knew Sam had felt the same way. There'd been nothing else to protect Sam from in there. It'd been so easy to take care of him, to relax and just be able to _breathe_.  
  
He finally opened the car door and sank into the leather. It comforted him as it always did. Just didn't fit into the same category as the stupid house did.  
  
“I took the key from under the mat.”  
  
Dean glanced over at Sam, coat already pulled closely around his little brother's torso. In his fingers he held out the key Dean had found the first day. “Think Bobby would mind?” he asked.  
  
Dean took his key ring in response and pulled the metal ring open to slide it on. Sam did smile then, carefully lining the hole up and pressing it on. An easy pull placed it alongside the rest of the keys. No, Bobby wasn't going to care in the slightest. Dean'd call him, let him know that they'd check up on the place a few times during the year to keep it looked after.  
  
He flipped the ring around until he had the Impala's in his hand. The car started and Sam sank into the seat. “We got a ways to go,” Dean told him. “Sleep if you can.”  
  
“Way 'head of you,” Sam said, closing his eyes. Totally trusting, not worried. Tension sliding from his shoulders as Dean put the car into drive and pulled away. No house, no quiet enchantment.  
  
Just a rumbling car and Dean.  
  
Rest of the world wasn't as easy to control and watch out for, like a small house or pneumonia. Still, Sam seemed to think that Dean could handle it, twisted hunters and heart-breaking secrets included. He believed.  
  
That was enough for Dean. Long as Sam was there to believe in him, that was more than enough for Dean.


End file.
